


A Chance of Rescue:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on a plot with @oyster-angel-hewlett:Premise:Anna Strong is taken to the Jersey on the charges of Sedition. Has the Major called upon her to confirm the charges? Or will he whisk her away to safety?





	A Chance of Rescue:

It has been ages since Anna laid eyes upon the world outside of the wooden haul of the prison-ship. Oh, how she yearned to escape this infernal pit of destruction, endless suffering, and death. The stench of the after-life practically clings to every groove and grain of the vessel. The Jersey, as Anna was unfortunately discovering, happens to be nothing but a stuffy coffin that the waves are content to toss this way and that.

Stubbornly the rebel-spy shoves away the platter of food that had been placed before her. It is wholly unappetizing. The bread and meat are crawling with bugs and maggots. Not even with the weight of starvation setting in could she manage to even gaze at the offering. Anna’s ribs are practically jutting out of her skin and yet, she cannot fathom that death could be more agonizing than eating that food.

The winter chill dares to plunge its icy tendrils into the complex web of Anna’s veins. Fingers, stiffened by exposure to the elements, struggle to remain curled into shaky fists that were scarcely sheltered by her skeletal features and tattered clothing. Her skin is as deprived of color as the parchment used to send word of her capture. It is a note Anna is inclined to believe won’t reach caring eyes in Setauket or York City until it is far too late to make a difference where her fate is concerned. She is already sick and exceedingly weak. It will be a grace if she survives the month. With that glum realization, she curls her shivering body further into the dimly lit corner of the ship.

Dirt adheres to every inch of Anna. Her once pristine curls have dropped, fizzled, and matted to her face and neck. The light has been entirely snuffed out of her maple hues for the surge of hope and confidence that she maintained at the start of the war, had retreated to some quieted recesses of her mind.

The brunette scarcely dares to make eye contact with the captors and the other prisoners. That is until the shuffle of boot-steps comes to a stop before her. “Y… you ca… can take the food. Ju… just don’t hurt me.” Comes her hushed utterance. A bashful peek over her shoulder reveals a familiar face. “M…. Ma…Major?” Her voice wavers with the agony. Yet, it is interwoven with a chord of relief. With great effort, Anna shifts to face him more fully. “W… what are you doing here?” There are so many things she ought to do now: like apologize for having betrayed his trust. Yet, she can not get her tongue to depart from the dry roof of her mouth.


End file.
